Baby I
by be-my-guardian-angel
Summary: A series of Bat oneshots, with new chapters posted as often as possible. If you read it, review it. Enjoy! (Completed)
1. Keep Me Safe

Hot tears pricked Cat's eyes as she looked around. As if Jade breaking the guitar and smashing the window wasn't bad enough, now nearly the whole apartment was torn apart. For her first dog-sitting job, things were going downhill faster than ever.

Blinking rapidly to keep from crying, Cat turned to look at Beck—she had asked him, along with Robbie, to come over to the apartment to try and help fix things—not that her plan had worked out so well.

"Everything is ruined!" She exclaimed wearily, voice cracking as she gestured to the broken glass on the floor. "Mr. Gibbons is gonna kill me…"

"Cat, don't cry." Beck said gently, giving the redhead pat on the back. To be honest he wanted to hug her, stroke her hair and whisper that everything was going to be okay…but with his ex-girlfriend in the room, he didn't dare. Besides, Cat was like a sister to him—right?

"Look, when Mr. Gibbons comes inside, we'll just explain everything that happened, and—" Beck's sentence was cut short as the ground began to shake—slowly at first, but then it eventually picked up and started to rumble violently. And rumbling and shaking in California could only mean one thing—an earthquake.

"What is it?" Cat said, her heart pounding wildly as fear gripped her.

"Earthquake, cover your heads!" Beck yelled, suddenly grabbing Cat and pulling her into a safe corner of the room.

Cat was terrified as everything around them began to fall and break. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as Beck protected her head with one arm and kept a firm grip on her waist with the other, shielding her whole body with his own.

Wanting the horrid nightmare to be over already, her fingers grabbed fistfuls of his flannel shirt as she held onto him for dear life.

It seemed like an _eternity_, but at last the shaking slowed down, and then a few seconds after completely came to a halt. Slowly, Beck lifted his head to survey the damage done to the room. He grimaced as he slowly released Cat from his grip; things were ten times worse than before.

"Is everybody alright?" He asked, his voice shaking as Robbie and Jade came out from their hiding places. From the other side of the room they nodded, but Beck could tell they were still shaken up by the whole ordeal.

Cautious brown eyes met tearful ones as Beck turned to look at Cat. She was crying and shaking, her hands covering her face.

Beck hated seeing her cry, especially in fearful situations. He reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Cat, it's okay. The earthquake is over now."

Cat wiped her eyes as she sniffled. "I-I know. It's fine, I'll be okay."

Beck bit his lip and sighed.

* * *

As expected, silence was heavy in the car as Beck drove Cat home later that night. Mr. Gibbons had seen the mess, but due to the fact he thought everything had gotten broken because of the earthquake, nobody had gotten in trouble. Still, Beck was worried about Cat. She hadn't said a word since the left the apartment, and her eyes were still red from crying.

"Cat…" Beck began as they pulled to a stoplight, searching for the right words to say. "We're almost at your house." He sighed, shaking his head. What could he say? He could tell that something else, and not just the earthquake, was bothering her.

They soon pulled up in front of the Valentine house. Cat grabbed her purse before unbuckling her seatbelt. "Mom's probably been worrying about me. I better hurry inside." She said, barely making eye contact with him.

Before Beck could even say goodnight, Cat had wordlessly exited the car. Beck let out a quick sigh, practically leaping out of the driver's side door, his shoes hitting the pavement hard as he raced to catch up with her.

He sprang forward and grabbed her arm, holding her back just as she reached the porch. "Cat, hold on a second," He said in a firm tone, whirling her around so they were facing each other.

"What?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Beck could sense that she was near tears.

"Tell me what's wrong. You haven't said a thing since we left the apartment. Is something bothering you?"

Cat's lips trembled as she tried to reply with a coherent sentence—however that didn't work, so she just threw her arms around Beck's neck and hugged him tightly as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh…" He whispered into her ear, rubbing circles in her back. "Just let it out."

It took Cat a minute or so to stop crying, but Beck didn't mind. Slowly she pulled away and looked into his eyes as she sniffled. "I-I'm sorry," She stammered, feeling embarrassed. "I know I seem like a crybaby, but…it's just that the earthquake was _so_ scary."

"I know it was, even I was scared a bit." He admitted, his hands resting on her waist. "But it's over now. I mean, it's not gonna happen again."

"That's just the problem, Beck." She whispered, swallowing hard. "That was the second time I've been in an earthquake. The first time was when…well…my Dad. He was trying to protect me, just like you did tonight. Only he didn't make it…"

Beck's heart went out to her. Even though they weren't with him every day, at least he still had both of his parents. "Cat, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

Cat nodded wordlessly, as if saying 'thank you'. "I was so scared that what happened to Daddy would happen to you." She finally continued. "I didn't want you to die because of me, Beck. You mean a lot to me, and I'm…" A few more tears rolled down her cheeks as she lowered her head. "I'm not worth you dying for. Or anyone, for that matter. I'm just the weird girl with the red hair, nobody gives a crap about me."

Beck lightly brushed the tears away with his fingers, tilting her chin up. "No, Cat. You're not going to put yourself down like that, I won't let you. You're beautiful, talented, funny, and smart. No matter what people say about you. You've got me and Jade and the whole gang to lean back on. Our lives wouldn't be the same without you. Especially mine." He smiled lightly as she wiped her eyes. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have kept you safe in the earthquake. You mean a lot to me. And all of us."

"You mean it?" She asked timidly.

Beck nodded. "I mean it."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

With the tiniest of smiles, she held out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Beck chuckled lightly and wrapped his finger around hers. "Pinky promise, cutie."

Cat giggled a little, as she was beginning to feel like her normal self again. "Thanks, Beck…"

"You're welcome, Cat." He replied softly, pushing some hair behind her ear. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he'd been crossing a boundary they'd never even thought about before. "Sleep well, okay? And call me if you need anything else."

She smiled and nodded, finally walking away from his gentle grasp, Beck feeling some sort of lack after the loss of contact. Since his breakup with Jade, he'd never felt this way about a girl before—but what else could he do?

_Do something, anything, idiot!_ That oh-so familiar voice in his head screamed at him. Cat put her hand on the doorknob, until…

"Cat, wait!"

Had he really said that out loud?

Apparently so, because she whirled around to look at him, the front door open the slightest bit. She tilted her head to the side, as if waiting for him to say what he wanted. "Yeah?"

"I—I, uh…" He shoes padded against the few brick stones in the walkway, meeting her on the porch. "I was wondering if, uh…ugh. Forget it."

His hand met her cheek and he swiftly connected their lips, wondering what took him so long to kiss Caterina Valentine—because it was possibly the most perfect feeling on the planet.

* * *

**Gonna be doing a few Bat oneshots because I missed this fandom (even though it's fading, but whatevs) I deleted my first series of these (stupid decision Aria, stupid) and it's summer break. Booyah.**

_Preview of Chapter 2: Rainy Days_

_He starts to bring up how it's raining heavily, and how they'll get soaked, and so many other things—but he doesn't. Not with those adorable brown eyes pleading with him and her small bottom lip poking out. She's so freaking cute and he doesn't have the heart to turn her down._

_"Okay, we can go. And we'll take umbrellas." She squeals, a grin plastering her face as she attacks him with a hug._

**-aria (just in case you didn't know I used to be AJ Kenobi)**


	2. Rainy Days

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day…" The redhead quietly sings the familiar tune as she sadly looks out of her bedroom window at the large raindrops falling from the huge grey clouds. There were only a few things in life that could make Cat Valentine sad, and rain was no exception.

Beck, who's sitting on her bed while he finishes up his homework assignment, looks up at his girlfriend as his lips curl into a small smile. "C'mon, girl. You're not going to sit around and mope all day, are you?"

She sighs heavily, turning to face him with a pout still on her rosy lips. "Yeah I am, because we didn't get to go on our picnic! Stupid rain." She mumbles, folding her arms.

"Whaddya say we have the picnic inside?" Beck asks as he closes his books and puts them to the side.

Cat shakes her head, looking back at the window. "Picnics aren't the same inside!" She walks over to him, her red curls swinging. "Beck, can we _pleaseeee_ go outside and have our picnic?" She asks, taking his hand and tugging on it slightly. "I promise you won't get a cold or anything. We could even take umbrellas!"

"But, Cat…" He starts to bring up how it's raining heavily, and how they'll get soaked, and so many other things—but he doesn't. Not with those adorable brown eyes pleading with him and her small bottom lip poking out. She's so freaking cute and he doesn't have the heart to turn her down.

"Okay, we can go. And we'll take umbrellas." She squeals, a grin plastering her face as she attacks him with a hug.

* * *

So, what with Cat's bubbling excitement and Beck's futile attempts to calm her down, they had forgotten to take umbrellas. By the time the young couple reaches the park, they're both drenched. Beck has to keep blinking rapidly to keep the water out of his eyes, but Cat isn't even paying attention to the rain. She's just giggling and dragging her boyfriend as they continue their search for a good spot to sit and eat.

"What about over there?" She asks, pointing to one of the many large oak trees nestled in the middle of the park grounds.

"Sure, kitten." He pushes some hair out of his eyes as he follows her to the spot.

"Yay, it's dry under here!" She says happily, placing the picnic basket on the ground and sitting down on a patch of grass. Beck heaves a sigh as he sits next to her, crossing his legs.

"Oops, I forgot to bring the blanket!" Cat cries suddenly, frowning. Beck simply pats her arm and smiles. "It's fine, we don't have to have one."

"But, what are we gonna put our food on?"

"We can just hold them, like this." He reaches in the basket and pulling out one of the two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, taking a bite out of it. "See?"

Cat immediately grins. "Kay kay!" She takes out her own sandwich and takes a bite, glowing despite the dreariness surrounding them. Beck looks at her for a moment, wondering how on earth he was blessed to have such a wonderful girlfriend. He still doesn't understand how people could get irritated with her personality—she was absolutely perfect in his eyes.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" She says, licking the peanut butter from her fingers. Before Beck can answer her, a small belch escapes her mouth. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "Whoops, excuse me."

Beck chuckles. "You're excused. And I was thinking about you, of course. What else would I be thinking about?" Cat's cheeks turn a light shade of red as she looks down shyly. "Ooh, can we have our cupcakes now?"

He nods. "We sure can." As per usual, Cat had baked red velvet cupcakes for them to have for dessert. Beck of course never minds it, seeing as her cupcakes are the absolute best.

Like always Cat manages to get some cream cheese frosting on her nose, and Beck just laughs and wipes it off. The rain is still falling, but that's the least of their worries. Cat sighs contently, her stomach full from their lunch as she lays her head in Beck's lap.

"Wasn't this the best idea ever?" She looks up at him and smiles.

"You mean a picnic in the rain?" He smiles back and runs his fingers through her slightly damp hair. "Yeah, it was. Except we look like we went swimming and forgot to put on our swimsuits."

Cat giggles. "You're silly."

"T-thanks, b-babygirl…ACHOO!" Beck's sentence remains unfinished as a sneeze escapes._ Great…_

"Oh no!" Cat cries, sitting up suddenly. "You're not supposed to get a cold!"

"Kitten, I just sneezed, it's not a…ACHOO!" Beck sniffles, and a small cough passes by his lips. Cat's worried face quickly melts into a tearful frown. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry!" She wails.

"Baby, calm down…" Beck tries to soothe her and reaches for her hand, but she pulls it away. He knows that the situation isn't that big of a deal, but Cat was _very_ sensitive, which was why she was overeacting a bit.

"We should've just had the picnic inside, or not had it at all," She continues in a rush, fiddling with her fingers as she stands and starts to walk away from the tree. "And now you're sick! This is all my fault!"

Beck sighs, standing as he goes to follow her. Once again the rain hits his eyelids but now he doesn't really care. "Listen, Cat—"

"First I forget the umbrellas, and then the blanket, then this happens!" She continues as her tears begin to mix with the rain. "I'm such a ditz! I can't do anything right…"

That did it.

He grabs her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Cat! Stop it, just…stop." Without another word he tenderly cups her face, pressing his warm lips to hers. Cat's eyes flutter closed as she kisses him back, her arms winding around his neck. He slides his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer. It's not long after that they break apart, slightly out of breath.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Cat." Beck assures her, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Look, you made a few mistakes, who doesn't? And I'm _not_ sick, alright? Just please, don't feel bad and don't cry. You know I hate that."

Cat sniffles but doesn't bother to wipe her eyes. "Kay kay."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "You ready to go home and get out of these wet clothes?"

Cat nods and gets a certain gleam in her eye. "Yeah but do we have to put dry clothes back on?"

Beck raises his eyebrows, grinning slyly. "I knew under all of that adorableness there was some sexiness." He pats her butt playfully and she shrieks. "You'd better run home before the tickle monster gets you."

With a loud scream Cat takes off running in the direction of her house, Beck laughing as he chases after her.

The sun peeks through the clouds at long last, slowly but surely driving the charcoal grey clouds away. Beck and Cat think that after all, their picnic in the rain wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**i missed writing for these two, like gosh. drop a review? This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend, OreosGoRawr (Maria). Check out her Bat stories as well! :)**

_Preview for Chapter 3: Three Girls and a Mousse _

_Beck finds that all his anger from earlier has melted away, finding the two girls onstage impossible to ignore. Especially the one in the pink dress, swaying her hips. Her voice is perfect like always, Beck can't help but think, and every time she looks his way her smile grows wider. His does too._

**-aria**


	3. Three Girls and a Mousse

Beck grumbled a little as he sipped on his glass of root beer, glancing around the Karaoke Dokie for any of the girls, even Trina. He's not sure why he's been so...moody all this week, but then he realizes he's lying to himself. God, why did Moose have to come to visit? Why did everyone have to fawn over him? Why the heck was Cat, of all people, making him burgers and throwing herself at him?

Beck blinked. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend—boyfriend no, jealous? Maybe. Possibly.

Definitely.

It wasn't just the fact that he wasn't being paid attention to. All three girls had broken their promises to help with Tinkle-Aid, all because of his friend. It didn't make much sense, not to mention that they simply all couldn't have him. And now they were forced to recruit Sinjin and Burf for the drive. Great.

Beck had half a mind to get up and leave, knowing his boredom wouldn't end any time soon and the fact that nobody was really doing anything. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and the sweet smell of strawberries filled his nostrils. He lifted his head up and looked behind him.

Cat stood behind him, looking sheepish. He noted the light tint of red on her cheeks—was she embarrassed? "Beck, hi."

"Hey." He doesn't mean to be so curt with her, but in a way he wants her to feel like he has all week—brushed off. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize..." She reached for the chair next to him, hand sliding down his arm as she did so. Beck feels goosebumps prick his arm—a first in the years he's known Cat Valentine. Odd. "I acted so dumb. You didn't deserve that."

He smiled. "You already apologized, it's fine."

Cat's face lights up, a smile making her glow. "Yay! And Tori and I are gonna make it up to you guys. We're gonna sing something!" And before he can say another word, she kisses his cheek and hurries away, joining Tori on the stage.

Andre joins him as the music starts, and Beck can feel a stupid, love struck grin on his face. What was this cute redhead doing to him?

* * *

The whole room is clapping and singing along to Cat and Tori's song, L.A. Boys. The energy in the room is high, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Andre's got his eyes on Tori as he claps along, as does Robbie.

Beck finds that all his anger from earlier has melted away, finding the two girls onstage impossible to ignore. Especially the one in the pink dress, swaying her hips. Her voice is perfect like always, Beck can't help but think, and every time she looks his way her smile grows wider. His does too.

_"I put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe no-o-t,"_ The girls sing, hopping from the stage and making their way over to the boys' table. Tori goes over to Andre and Robbie, while Cat heads straight to him. As he stares into her eyes he feels like they're the only two people in the entire room. _"Whatcha doin' all alone?"_ Cat reaches out and pokes Beck's cheek with her finger, and he feels like a dork with a schoolboy crush.

_"Oh, show me what you got boy, show me what you got, got boy, what you got boy show me what you...got!"_ She throws him a wink before strutting away on beat, rejoining Tori on the stage.

And that's probably the moment when Beck realizes this girl has his heart. And she has since the day they met. He was just too blind to realize it.

The crowd was up on their feet as the song neared it's end. Beck walked up to the stage as Cat danced closer to him, and he extended his hand. She grinned and took it, both of them dancing and laughing and basically having the best time they've ever had with each other.

_"Let's give it up for those L.A. Boys!"_

The music stops and the crowd erupts into cheers, Beck probably being the loudest of all. Cat laughs, practically leaping into his arms and he holds her tightly by the waist, helping her down from the stage. Never mind the fact that her fingers are gripping his hair and his face is in her chest. Pay it no mind.

"Did you like it, Beck?" Cat gushed once she's finally on the ground again.

He smiled. "I loved it. You were pretty amazing. Tori, too."

Beck sees Tori roll her eyes playfully from his peripheral vision. He shrugs sheepishly in response, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Thanks." Cat blushes and her small hand finds Beck's larger one. He looks at her in surprise due to the contact, but doesn't pull away. "Take me home?" She asks shyly.

* * *

Cat's parents weren't home when they arrived, and she begged for him to stay with her until they came back. He obliged, naturally, and after washing his hands in the hallway bathroom he went into the kitchen, where Cat was peering into her large fridge.

He smiled to himself and slowly crept up behind her. "Whatcha looking' for?"

Cat squealed and turned around, but started laughing once she saw who it was. She hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Cut that out, silly! I'm trying to look for something for us to eat. You wanna put on a movie?" She reached into the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade, setting it down on the marble countertop.

Beck shrugged. "Sure, I guess. How long will your parents be gone?"

"Mom left a note saying they'd be back at around 7:00. It's only 6:00, so we should have time to watch something." She hummed L.A. Boys to herself while she went to the cabinet for cups. "Want ice in your glass?" She called over her shoulder once Beck left for the living room.

"Yeah, thanks!" He called back, squatting down in front of the large DVD cabinet. He saw The Avengers, one of his favorites, and two long rows of Disney movies. Beck chuckled and pulled out three of Cat's favorites: Beauty & the Beast, Alaadin, and of course, the Little Mermaid.

"Beck, I got the drinks. What movie are we gonna see?" Cat entered the room with two cups of lemonade on a tray, and two white bowls with spoons in them.

"I thought I'd let you pick—"

"Little Mermaid!" She squealed after putting the tray on the coffee table. She grabbed a bowl and plopped down on the couch.

Beck threw his head back and laughed. "How did I know you were gonna pick that one?"

She blushed and snuggled into the couch pillows. "Grab some mousse and sit down, dork."

Beck obliged but raised an eyebrow as she sat next to her. "Did you just call me a dork?"

Cat nodded, swallowing a spoonful of the chocolatey dessert. "Mmhmm."

He blinked. "If I'm a dork, you are too. A pretty one."

"Thanks, I think." She laughed and filled her spoon up with mousse—and then promptly flung it at Beck's head.

"What was that for?" He asked as the cold substance ran down his cheek. "I thought we were eating this stuff."

Cat was laughing so hard that her sides hurt. "It looks funnier on you!"

Beck waited a second and then grabbed his bowl, casting the spoon to the floor as he inched closer to Cat. "You think I'm not gonna get you back for that one, missy?" She screamed but it was in vain, for Beck threw his portion at her. The chocolate slid down her chest and dress, staining the pink fabric immediately. She squealed loudly. "It's cold!"

"It's what you get," He declared before laughing.

Cat grunted and then she was on him in a second, dumping spoonful after spoonful of mousse into his perfectly gelled hair. Beck squirmed and wrestled with her, unable to stop laughing or keep the dessert out of his eyes. Soon the bowls fell to the floor and it was a battle to see who could smear the most mousse on each other.

"I-I feel like an ice cream cone!" Cat exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. Her parents would no doubt wonder what the heck happened while they were gone.

"I've got to wash my hair three times when I get home." Beck replied, chuckling. Cat was still on top of him and she may not have realized it, but he didn't say a word.

"Beck?"

"Yup?" His voice got a little quieter. Since when were their lips this close?

"You're sweeter than any mousse, the dessert or the Canadian."

Beck smiled. "Glad to hear."

Cat didn't waste any time closing the gap between them with her chocolate coated lips.

* * *

**I actually hate mousse and I've never seen the little mermaid. Is that bad?**

_Preview for Chapter 4: By Your Side_

_Cat finished off the rest of her drink and put her phone down beside the empty cup. "Sorry if I haven't been the nicest person to work with lately...I just don't want everyone fussing over me." She placed her free hand atop his. "I'm really glad you're here."_

**Note:**

**I know everyone isn't going to review, but I have over 100 views and four reviews. I'm grateful for those, but come on guys, even if it's just a guest review, say SOMETHING. Obviously you're enjoying it if you keep reading it—so tell me what you think? I'd appreciate it.**

**-aria**


	4. By Your Side

Beck drummed his fingers on the desk nervously, still trying to process the task before him. Why didn't being an FBI agent meant you went on cases with the police and helped them solve brutal murders, like on CSI or Hawaii Five-0? Never did he think he'd be hired to protect a celebrity. But why him?

"Are you sure, sir? Are you sure I'm the one they need to protect this girl? I'm not entirely sure I can—"

"Oliver, don't even go down that road." Marcus Bailey sighed as he interrupted him—Bailey was a plump man with pepper gray hair and a wrinkly face, and he looked like he could be your grandpa but once you got to know him, he was on Ebenezer Scrooge's level. No nonsense and no time for enjoying life.

Marcus clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on the arm of his chair. As head of the FBI he had a lot on his mind and on his schedule, but this so far was the most important thing that had come up in recent months. "She's not just a 'girl', Oliver. She's one of the top artists and actresses in America right now, and she's in trouble. I wouldn't have called you in if I didn't have faith in your abilities."

Beck blew out a deep breath. "I'm glad to know you have faith in me, sir. What's her name?"

Bailey pulled out a folder from his desk drawer and slapped it down in front of him.

"Cat Valentine. She's your age, 25, got her start on Broadway for the musical 13. Been in the spotlight for most of her life. Four number one albums, she's been almost everywhere and done everything. World tours, mission outreach, stuff like that. People love her."

Beck took the manila folder and scanned over it. When he saw Cat's picture he felt an odd twinge in his stomach, something he'd never felt before. "She's gorgeous."

"Maybe, but that's not your job. It's to keep her safe. Now all we know is she's been receiving threats by letter over the past two weeks. Both threatened her life, and both were specifically handwritten. No typewriter or electronic device that we know of was used."

Beck couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Cat—he didn't know why yet, but even if he weren't hired to be her bodyguard, he'd still want to be in her life. "Are there any suspects so far?"

"Not really. Of course we always study the ex-boyfriend angle but they've got their own careers and she's not in a relationship now…Oliver, listen to me. The Grammy awards are a few weeks away. I think he's going to try something there. In the meantime I want you to get to know her. Find out personal stuff about her that not a lot of people would know. Get comfortable with her that way she'll be willing to trust you."

Beck agreed. "I'll do my best, sir." With that he stood, straightened out his clothes and headed for the office door.

"Oliver, don't forget…" Bailey then stood and walked over to Beck, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know the rules, right? Never let her out of your sight."

Beck nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Never let your guard down."

Another nod. "Yes, sir."

"And more important than any of them—never fall in love. You got that?"

Beck hesitated for a quick second, but then answered, "I've got it, boss."

* * *

"I'm not exactly thrilled about this, y'know." Cat handed the Starbucks employee behind the counter her Visa, swept some hair behind her ear and looked at her shadow—otherwise known as Agent Beck Oliver.

He ordered a caramel mocha and walked with her to the pickup counter. "If your life weren't in danger we wouldn't be here. But it's my job, so what can I do?"

"Nothing, I guess." She sighed and folded her arms. "Scooter worries too much, though. I mean my peers get threats all the time, what makes me so special?" The barista put their drinks on the counter and Cat and Beck grabbed theirs, finding a seat in the corner of the shop.

"I think it's mainly because you're one of, if not the best top artist right now," He sipped some of his drink and gazed at her, studying her features. "And he doesn't want you getting hurt since you're still so young. He has a lot of faith in you, Cat. That's a big risk, especially in the music industry."

She rested her chin on her fist. "How do you know so much?"

Beck bit back a smile. "He told me."

She rolled her eyes but laughed despite herself, and Beck laughed with her, stealing a glance at her beauty once she looked down at her phone. Over the past few weeks he'd been trying to connect to her personal side, and although she wasn't rude she constantly reiterated that he was wasting his time following her here and there.

But, despite his duty, he wanted to be closer to her. He supposed that he was breaking the third rule: never fall in love.

"Are you excited for the Grammys?" He asked, stirring the melting ice with his straw.

She smiled warmly. "Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm not sure if I've got a huge chance of winning, but...just to be able to go is an honor."

He sighed, his smile fading. "I'm going to be honest, Cat...my boss thinks this freak will try something that night. So don't be afraid if you see some unfamiliar faces backstage with you."

Cat paled and he could tell she was tense. "You really think so? That's...really, really scary. I guess I'd didn't really think that the threat was that big...will he try and kill the other nominees, too? Will the building have to be evacuated? And my family, they'll be in the audience...I won't be able to live with myself if they're hurt..."

For the first time Beck saw genuine fear in her eyes, and it pained him. He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. Their eyes met and he felt that same twinge in his stomach as he did when he first laid eyes on her.

"Cat, don't...you don't have to worry. Everything's going to be fine, I promise. That's why I'm here." In the back of his mind he heard Bailey cursing him out for getting too personal with her. But any possible reprimand didn't faze him. He was supposed to keep her safe, no matter the cost—and that was what he was going to do.

Cat finished off the rest of her drink and put her phone down beside the empty cup. "Sorry if I haven't been the nicest person to work with lately...I just don't want everyone fussing over me." She placed her free hand atop his. "I'm really glad you're here."

* * *

Three weeks later, the Grammys had arrived and everyone was abuzz. It was safe to say that by now, Cat and Beck had fallen and fallen hard for each other. It was inevitable, really, but neither had had time or the guts to actually say the L word.

After a somewhat mortifying red carpet experience, Cat directed the few people she'd come with to locate the row that her family was sitting on before being whisked away to put some finishing touches on her makeup. All night she'd been on edge, searching the throngs of people for whoever wanted her dead. Was it someone she was familiar with or a complete and total stranger? The fact that she hadn't seen Beck all night worried her, although he'd texted he was always nearby she just wanted to see his face for added reassurance.

Her makeup artist, Maria, told her to close her eyes so she could add more eyeliner and Cat obliged, although she felt like she should keep them open just in case someone tried to sneak their way inside...

"Everything alright in here?"

Like a wave, Beck's voice washed relief over her body and the tremors of nervousness left her stomach for the time being. She couldn't open her eyes but she managed a thumbs up and a small smile, since she was facing the huge mirror he more than likely saw. Once Maria moved away Catstood and gave him a tight hug.

"Thought he was your bodyguard, not your boyfriend..." Someone mumbled as they passed by, instantly making Beck and Cat break apart, their faces flushed. Sometimes they forgot they were in public...

"I was just checking on you." Beck explained. "We've got every entrance and exit surrounded. If he makes his way in, or tries to, we'll know and be able to take him down before he can even see you."

Cat wrung her hands together. "I'm so nervous...what if he—"

"Shh, Cat don't," He tenderly tucked some hair behind her ear, knowing he was out of bounds but not really caring. "I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt. Now do you trust me?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Good," He breathed, just now realizing how close their lips were. After this Bailey was more than likely going to fire him, and if that was the case so be it. The kiss was short but sweet, doing nothing more than reaffirming the promise he made. "Now go out there and win another Grammy."

She managed a grin.

* * *

It was about halfway through the show, and Beck stood close enough to see Cat but far enough away to where curious onlookers wouldn't suspect what he was there for. Neither he nor his guards had found any signs of danger, but Beck couldn't shake the feeling that someone was still here, waiting and planning for the right moment to take a shot at Cat. His eyes scanned the crowd. Who was it, but more importantly where were they? Had he overlooked any suspicious behaviors, writing them off as normalcy within the Hollywood stage?

"And the winner for Best Female Pop Vocalist is...Cat Valentine!"

The applause that rang out was deafening, and Beck felt proud as Cat hugged her family, friends and passing artists as she hurried—hobbled might've been a better word considering those heels and long dress—to get her award. But he couldn't let his guard down, no matter if he'd broken the third rule. This was it; this was the killer's perfect opportunity...

He wasn't sure how he didn't notice it earlier. Out of all the cameramen in the arena, the one closest to the stage didn't seem to be doing much with his. Beck watched as he turned a knob or two and adjusted it...then his hand reached down below the tripod for a lever...a lever that was too long...

Beck bolted, legs pumping, shoving and knocking people over in his path and not bothering to apologize. That wasn't just a camera, it was a gun, and whether the cameraman was a crony or the actual culprit, Beck had to hurry. This was literally a matter of life and death.

"I'd like to thank my wonderful my fans who have stuck by me throughout all my craziness..."

The blood pounded in his ears as he reached the curtain that led to the stage, nearly falling over as he came to an abrupt halt. People were shouting, yelling for him to stop, but his eyes were only focused on the man.

His hand went down to the lever again and Beck ran at full speed, leaping with mere seconds to spare, slamming his body into Cat's, a sickeningly loud pop echoing in the arena as they hit the linoleum floor.

High-pitched screams rang out as chaos erupted, but all Beck could feel was the hot, searing pain in his arm and Cat's quivering, sobbing frame underneath him. He was bleeding but that was the least of his worries, and he forced his eyes open. People were scrambling and scattering to get out of the doors and get to safety, and he knew what he had to do.

"Hold on, babe. We're almost out of here." He whispered, ignoring the fire in his arm as he scooped her into his arms and running at full speed toward the nearest exit. She clung to him so tight that he thought he'd lose consciousness, but he stayed awake until they were outside, into the coolness of the night, away from the noise and the chaos for the time being.

Beck put her down on the ground, gently, arms around her, the blood from his wound staining her dress. He grimaced as he pulled his walkie-talkie from his phone, barking loudly into it: "Harris! West! I've got her outside, near the East entrance! Send backup and medics immediately!"

Gasping for breath, he checked Cat's body for any cuts or bruises. "Cat, talk to me, are you okay?"

Face red and still crying, her eyes found his face. "I'm fine, I'm fine, but you're hurt…"

"Don't worry about me, babygirl, I'm fine. I promise." Beck held her close, the sight of his other officers Harris and West approaching them being the best thing he's seen all week. "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *

**Based off 1992 film The Bodyguard starring Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner. I made Cat like Ariana because let's be honest, how many girls like Cat are that large in the music industry? Whatever. Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review? Even if you don't at least I know people are reading. :)**

**sORRY IF THIS WAS SO CORNY MMKAY**

_Preview for Chapter 5: Sunshine_

_His jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his olive skin shone in the sunlight overhead. He wore a red flannel shirt, tattered jeans and black gymshoes. When he finally locked eyes with her, Cat's heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why. His brown eyes seemed devoid of any emotion, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel that there were secrets behind them._

**-aria**


	5. Sunshine

**Don't be deceived by the title, this isn't too happy—but it is by far my favorite oneshot. **

* * *

Cat took a bite of her veggie burger, swinging her legs back and forth under the kitchen counter. She watched her brown-haired mother, Angelina, scurry around the kitchen for a moment as she tried to finish up dinner. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Mrs. Valentine asked, looking up briefly from the pot of rice she stirred. "What is it?"

"When will Dad and Frankie be back home? It's taken them forever, don't you think?" The 16 year-old reached for her glass of chocolate soy milk and took a few swallows of it.

Mrs. Valentine smiled and shook her head. "They'll be here in a few minutes, dear. And then you'll have a new brother or sister. Aren't you excited?"

"Not really." Cat mumbled, hopping off the bar stool to put her plate in the kitchen sink. Every year, her family took a juvenile delinquent under their wing and trained them to be respectful and good mannered kids. It was a part of a program that Cat's family had been involved in since her brother was little. Once the kid stayed for a few months, he or she moved on to an adoption agency where a family would take them in. The Valentines made a bit of money from it, but mostly they did it out of the goodness of their hearts.

Needless to say, Cat had quite a few "siblings" over the years. The bad part about it was that her parents spent so much time on the surrogate children that they somewhat neglected raising their own. Cat got along well enough, though; she made a few friends at school that kept her company. Most of the time though, the boys that came tried to make advances on her—usually a slap put them in the right direction.

Cat knew that this new guy would be no different. Still, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to be nice to him once her Dad and Frankie brought him home.

As if on cue, the familiar black Sedan pulled up in front of the house. Mrs. Valentine looked out the window that overlooked the sink, her face lighting up with excitement. "Oh goodness gracious, they're here! Caterina, go make sure the house looks tidy and then open the door for them." The older woman wiped her hands on her apron and tucked the loose strands of hair back into the neat bun that sat atop her head.

Cat bit her lip, but stayed rooted to the spot.

Mrs. Valentine sighed and pushed Cat foward. "Go, go! Don't dawdle, sweetheart. Oh, and _smile_, please darling! Don't look like you just had your appendix taken out."

Cat rolled her eyes and, after briefly scanning over the living room, opened the door and walked outside to greet her father and brother.

"Hey, Cat!" Frankie greeted brightly, exiting the car in unison with their father. He walked over to the back door and opened it while her Dad got some bags from the trunk. Cat craned her neck, trying to get a glimpse of the guy or girl that'd be living with she and her family for the next few months.

But they weren't getting out.

"Come on, man..." She heard Frankie grumble. "Everyone's waiting to meet you. I bet you'll like Cat. She's funny and pretty and she's even got red hair!"

Cat rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Finally, after a gruff prodding from her Dad, the guy got out. Cat put on a smile, striding up to him. He was quite the definition of tall, dark and handsome. His jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his olive skin shone in the sunlight overhead. He wore a red flannel shirt, tattered jeans and black gymshoes.

When he finally locked eyes with her, Cat's heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why. His brown eyes seemed devoid of any emotion, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel that there were secrets behind them.

"Hey, I'm Cat." She greeted, dimples showing. "Welcome to our home."

"I'm Beck." He said flatly, looking her over briefly. "Are you always this cheery?"

"Pretty much, it's what I'm known for! There's so much to be happy about, y'know?" She grinned but he didn't blink.

"Not really, sunshine." The nickname came out bitterly on his tongue and Cat felt offended. He pushed past her and headed for the house.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Her father said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Cat frowned.

* * *

In the month and a half that followed, Beck didn't come around. Most of the time dinners were silent, and if he did talk it was only to Frankie about something stupid like sports. The only time he talked to his "parents" was to ask for another helping of food or if he could go out somewhere.

Cat wasn't used to getting the cold shoulder, and frankly she was sick of it. Sometimes she'd sneak into the basement and "glance" at the few belongings Beck had brought with him from juvie when he wasn't around. It was wrong, but she wanted to know more about him. Still, she had no clue why. Beck was so...fascinating to her. Like a mystery ready and waiting to be solved.

Any time she tried to inquire about his past he'd either not answer or give her a vague response—but that wouldn't happen today. She was sure of it.

It was around 3:00 when Cat came home from school. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her jeans but she ignored it, knowing it was Jade asking her for a picture of Beck. Cat had told her bestie about Beck in between classes that day, and the girl was interested and wanted to meet him. For some reason, unlike any of the other boys that had come and gone, Cat felt protective over Beck somehow.

The redhead threw her backpack on the easy chair and looked around the house. No one was in sight, and it made her frown. She sighed and strode over to the kitchen, eyes focusing on the blue Post-It note on the fridge door. Cat picked it up and scanned it:

_Your father and I are at the store, Frankie's is at Isaac's house. There's a frozen pizza in there for you, and Beck's lunch is on the counter._

_Mom xx_

Cat sighed and picked up the tray that had a ham and cheese sandwich, chips, a homemade brownie and a tall glass of root beer. Cat rolled her eyes; Beck gets all this and all she has is pizza? Nevertheless, she headed downstairs.

"Beck?" she called loudly, trudging down the few wooden steps into the dimly lit area. "I've got your lunch."

From a corner of the room, Beck sat up and paused his game on the XBox. "Put it over here, sunshine."

"Come and get it." She retorted. He constantly called her by the nickname he'd given her when they first met, and she didn't know whether to be annoyed or feel happy he had a pet name for her.

He rolled his eyes and stalked over to her, taking the tray a bit roughly. Their fingers brushed and Cat felt goosebumps prick her arms. _What was that?_

"Looks good. You make it?" He said, taking a huge bite from the sandwich and shoving a few chips in his mouth.

"Nope, Mom." She was surprised he hadn't shooed her away by now. "I've just got pizza. Frozen, too."

Beck chuckled and she threw him a glare. "Wow, I guess I'm finally being treated like something special, huh?"

She shrugged, but couldn't help detecting the tone of sadness in his voice. Without asking, she plopped down beside him on the bed. "It's always been like this whenever we get someone new. Mom always gives them the royal treatment."

"And leaves you and your brother behind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cat nodded. Why did Beck want to make conversation with her? This never happened. "Makes me feel left out, I guess."

He scoffed. "You have no idea what left out means, sunshine. Got sent to juvie all because some jerks thought it would be cool to set me up. I always wanted to fit in growing up. Never worked, though..." Beck trailed off and seemed to be someplace far away, somewhere Cat couldn't go. She studied him, noting the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," She said, not really needing to. "I was always the freak at school. Still am, I guess. Got bullied, pushed around...it's never fun."

Was that sympathy in his eyes? "Sounds tough...we could've helped each other growing up, maybe. The pain would've been easier."

Her chest tightened at his words. She suddenly wanted to talk to Beck more, get to know everything about him. She wanted to be the person he turned to if he was in trouble or needed help. His friendship, if he was offering it, was something she wanted more than ever.

"What are you staring at?"

Cat snapped out of her funk, face flushed. Beck's stoic face had returned, just as she expected. "Um, nothing, I..." She fumbled with the bracelet on her wrist. "Just thinking."

Beck stared at her for a moment, and she felt small under his gaze. "You know what, Cat?"

"What?" She began to feel deflated, knowing he would send her back upstairs in the next second or two.

To her surprise, the boy gave a half smile—she'd never seen his mouth turn upwards before. "You should come down here more often."

* * *

As the months passed, Beck and Cat grew closer. Cat had gotten past a few of Beck's walls, and Beck in turn had taught her to stand up for herself a bit more. She'd taken him to school a couple of times (only upon her mother's request; otherwise she wouldn't bother) and he'd gotten to know her small circle of friends.

She was comfortable spending time with him because he knew what to say to her, and didn't treat her like a little kid. Cat knew that within the next month he'd be gone from the Valentine home—but she didn't want him to leave. But then again, whenever her parents discussed adopting him, she refused vehemently. Why was that?

She'd fallen for him. Hard.

Cat knew being in love with someone like Beck was absolutely ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. She felt that even with their stark differences, they were somehow the same. They understood each other and knew when not to push the wrong buttons. She admired him deeply for that.

Friday, June 10th. One week until summer break—and three weeks until the agency came for Beck. Nobody knew that a tornado was about to rip through the Valentine home.

Mrs. Valentine had insisted that Cat take Beck to school again, only because the folks who were thinking about adopting him wanted to enroll him into Hollywood Arts. _"Have him get a feel for the school!"_ She'd told her daughter the night before.

So, Cat obeyed her mother's wishes (although she felt Beck already knew the school by now). For some reason, everyone was eager to talk to Beck that day. Cat wasn't sure how many times she'd lost sight of him, but when it was lunch time and he still hadn't shown up, she started to worry.

"Tori, have you seen Beck lately?" She asked as she took a seat next to her brunette friend.

The Latina shrugged, munching on a French fry. "Haven't seen him since Sikowitz's."

Cat chewed on her lip. She reached in her purse and pulled out her phone, deciding she would call him—and that's when high pitched screams rang out, making all heads snap up. Everyone turned towards the noise and all eyes went wide as Tara Ganz emerged, tank top torn at the stomach and hair in a frenzy.

Face red and crying, she stuck out a finger towards Cat. "That freak of yours tried to rape me!"

Cat's heart jolted as the attention switched to her. She didn't have to ask; she already knew the blonde was talking about Beck. "What the—? Tara, what's going on? Where's Beck?"

Seconds later Helen DuBois and Lane joined the growing crowd of students, a familiar figure between them: Beck Oliver. Cat stared at him in disbelief, eyes silently begging for an explanation. He looked upset, and mouthed "Help me," before hanging his head low.

"Lane, what happened?" Cat walked up to the guidance counselor, swallowing hard. _Don't cry._ "Beck would never hurt anyone, you know that."

Lane looked disappointed. "We heard screaming in the janitor's closet, and Tara came running out just like this...I saw Beck trying to run after her but I caught him just in time."

"I wasn't even doing anything!" Tara sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I was trying to walk to class, and he pushed me in the closet and tried kissing me—"

"Liar!" Beck yelled, trying to lunge for her but was held back. "She was mad because she couldn't get in my pants. I told her off, I said I was into somebody else but she didn't listen! I swear to God, I only touched her to get her off me." The looks on everyone's faces showed they already sided with Tara.

Beck's face held a brokenness Cat's seen before, and her chest ached. "Please, believe me! I could go back to juvie for this—or worse!" His eyes found Cat's in seconds.

"Sunshine...Cat...please believe me. You're the only person I can trust."

Cat felt the salty tears run down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was happening. As she opened her mouth to speak, sirens interrupted her. Squad cars began to circle the school. She knew eventually Beck would leave, but not like this. "No! He didn't do this!" She screamed, latching onto Beck's arm for dear life. "Please! Lane, call my Dad. He knows Beck, he'll straighten this out. I promise you!"

Two uniformed officers emerged from the cars. Lane let go of Beck's arm and strode over to talk to them. Cat let out a heart-wrenching sob and threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, I–I can't..."

"We'll be okay, sunshine." Beck said, hugging her tightly. "Don't worry about me, alright?"

"Better watch out, or he'll try to get you next."

Cat whirled around, eyes filled with anger as she strode over to Tara, slapping her hard across the mouth. "You filthy _slut._" She said in a low growl, knowing her mom would frown upon the use of such language, but not caring. "You're gonna pay for this, do you hear me?"

Tara smirked. "No, I think he is." She said as the officers led Beck away.

* * *

The weeks that followed were a blur in Cat's mind. It seemed that the whole world was against Beck, wanting him to serve time for the attempted rape of Tara Ganz.

The world won.

Beck was headed back to juvie, this time for two years. Cat's heart broke when she heard the news. The family that wanted to adopt him had withdrawn their application. Everyone at school was whispering, starting rumors and adding fuel to the gossip. She was sick of it all.

Her heart was torn in two. He was to pack his bags immediately and be driven away from their house in a police car. It was so wrong. Everything was wrong.

The night before Beck was supposed to leave, Cat went down to his room in the basement. She set the tray of food on the bed, like always, and sat down in her usual spot. It would probably be his last home cooked meal for a while. A lump formed in her throat as she relived all the memories they'd had down here. Just the two of them, and not a care in the world.

"Cat?"

She turned to look at him as he came out from the bathroom. He wore a striped sleeveless shirt and tattered jeans, like the ones he wore when he first came. "Hi," she said softly, gesturing to the food. "I made it this time."

Beck half smiled and sat on the other side of the tray. He put a few chips in his mouth and nibbled at the sandwich. "It's great. Not that hungry though." He stood and walked over to one of the open suitcases. "Hand me that shirt behind you?"

Cat nodded and tossed it to him. "Can I ask you something?"

He didn't reply, just kept folding clothes and putting them in the bag. Cat cleared her throat and drew in a deep breath. "When...when you told Tara you were into someone else, who—"

"I don't want to talk about that." He said curtly.

She stood and pulled on his arm. "I need to know...please, before you go. Who's the girl you told Tara you liked?"

Beck's shoulders slumped, and he slowly turned around to face her. "You. It's always been you." He raked a hand through his hair and shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, though. We won't be seeing each other for a while yet."

Cat felt a warmth spread throughout her body. Why hadn't she told him her feelings sooner? "I don't know what to say, I just...I need you. I need you with me, Beck. Please." Her voice cracked as she looked up at him. It was useless pleading with him, but it was better he knew now than never. "I love you."

"Sunshine, I...you can't. You can't love someone like me." He couldn't remember the last time a girl had made him feel like this—complete. And she was about to be taken away from him. "Just forget I was ever in your life."

Cat shook her head. "That's impossible. You've changed me in so many ways. I can't imagine not having known you. Just..." She swallowed hard and wound her arms around his neck. "Kiss me. Please."

He obliged, his lips hitting hers forcefully. It was something they both needed more than anything. He gently squeezed her sides and pulled them closer, slightly afraid that if he let go, she would disappear.

The kiss deepened and Cat tugged gently at Beck's hair, savoring the feeling of bliss she felt in his arms. She whimpered softly as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Tilting her head, Cat parted her lips slightly and their tongues danced in perfect harmony. She never wanted to let him go, but she knew it was inevitable.

"Beck?" She said after breaking the kiss, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked into his deep brown eyes—eyes that once held secrets but now held love, reserved only for her. "Promise you won't forget me?"

He smiled a little. "I could never forget someone as amazing as you, Cat Valentine."

* * *

**AWW BITTERSWEET ENDING FOR THE BABES**

**THIS WAS SO LONG THO I APOLOGIZE**

**Review?**

**-aria**


	6. Carnival

**First person. Don't ask why.**

* * *

"Beck, Beck!"

When Cat's bubbly voice hit my ears as I headed towards my next class I smiled, stopped and instantly turned around. The redhead was bounding towards me at top speed with the cutest grin on her face.

Yes, I said cutest. Don't even try judging me.

Ever since Jade and I broke up Cat and I had grown a lot closer. We hung out almost every day, going to the movies, baking cupcakes together, etc. It was in those times that, while we hung out as "just friends", I realized I was falling in love with her. For quite a while I've been meaning to ask her out, but I just couldn't find the right scenario or time.

"Beck, you aren't even listening to me!"

I snapped out of my reverie and looked at Cat, whose gorgeous smile had quickly melted into a sad frown.

And a sad Cat Valentine was never good.

"Um, I'm sorry Cat," I apologized in a rush, subconsciously running a hand through my hair. "Go ahead and talk."

She sighed, her smile quickly returning. "I've told everybody this except you, and I'm so happy!"

I laughed. Seeing her happy always made me feel good. "Well, why don't you tell me what you're so happy about?"

Cat giggled and squealed. "Okay, you ready?"

I nodded.

I soon found an orange flyer being shoved in my face. I pulled it away, chuckling a bit as I looked it over.

_**World Fair Comes to Hollywood!**_

_**Friday-Saturday**_

_**6:30 pm. to 10:00 p.m.**_

_**ALL AGES WELCOME!**_

"Isn't it exciting?" She asked, giggling as she bounced up and down.

I smiled. "Yeah, it sure is."

"So, can we go?"

I looked up at her. "When?"

"Today, silly!" She said as if it were that obvious.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, we can go Cat. But it's not a date, right?"

Cat shrugged. "Maybe it could be this time! Is that okay?"

I blinked, realizing that Cat had just basically asked me out. "It's perfectly fine."

"Yay!" She cried happily, jumping into my arms as she hugged me.

I chuckled and hugged her back.

* * *

"We're here, we're here!" Cat exclaimed gleefully as I pulled into a parking space.

Before I could even make the move to unbuckle my seatbelt, Cat had leaped out of the truck and bolted for the entrance of the fair grounds, giggling happily.

I couldn't help but chuckle, but I did need to find her before she got lost amongst the throngs of people walking and talking every which way.

I walked up to a middle-aged woman that sat behind a colorful booth, on her phone as she chewed on some gum.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" I asked, drumming my fingers on the hard surface.

She looked up from her phone at me. "Yes, sir?"

"Did you see a short, cute little redhead whiz past you a minute or so ago?"

The woman nodded, pointing over to where a bunch of young kids and their parents all stood in a medium sized group. "Mmhmm, she went over there to the face painting."

I smiled. "Thanks, miss." I said before heading towards the direction she had told me. There were plenty—maybe even too many people—surrounding me. Would I be able to locate Cat amongst the crowd?

"Beck, over here!"

I looked to my right and chuckled as I saw Cat. She was grinning ear to ear as a young blonde painted black cat whiskers her cheeks and nose.

"All done, little missy!" The girl said as she finished her job.

Cat giggled. "Thank you!" She then pulled out a $5 and gave it to the girl, and then ran up to me. "How do I look, Beck?" She asked, bouncing with happiness.

I grinned and ruffled her hair. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Where should we go now?"

Beck shrugged. "It's your choice."

Cat bit her lip for a moment, looking around. Then she gasped, taking hold of my arm and shaking it. "Funnel cakes! Can we pleasee go get some?"

I chuckled. "Sure."

Cat's level of excitement stayed up way high and I knew it wasn't going down any time soon. From the funnel cakes, to the game that won a new friend for Mr Purples, to the ferris wheel. Or the line to the Ferris Wheel at least.

You see, I could tell that by the way she stared at the towering structure she wasn't as excited about it.

"B-Beck, I don't know about this…I'm kinda of scared of heights." She admitted quietly, losing her smile for the first time today.

I took hold of her hand. "Don't worry kitten, I'll be right next to you if you get scared, okay?"

She nodded timidly. "Kay kay."

After waiting for about five minutes we finally were at the front of the line. I handed the man two tickets, and still holding Cat's hand we got into our seats and strapped ourselves in tightly.

As the ferris wheel began it's rise, I could feel Cat shaking with fear. "Cat, you don't have to worry. It's just a ride." I say calmly, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

She whimpered and buried her face in my shoulder.

It seemed to take a while, but we finally were so high up that everyone looked like ants when I glanced down at the ground. The sky was tinged with pink and orange as the sun began to set.

"Kitten, look. Isn't it nice?" I nudged Cat a bit with my arm.

Slowly, Cat lifted her head. I could tell she was still a bit scared but most of her fear had vanished.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, giggling. "I don't think I'm scared anymore."

I smiled. "Good."

"Thanks for helping me overcome my fear," She said softly as leaned her head back on my shoulder, smiling. "It's really beautiful up here."

"Mmhmm," I agreed, putting my finger under her chin as I tilted her head to look up at me. "But not as beautiful as you." I whispered before covering her lips with my own.

* * *

**Beck and Cat kissing on a ferris wheel = YASSS. Hope you enjoyed. :) **

**-aria**


	7. Movie Night!

The movie credits began to roll and Beck sighed, grabbing the remote from the nightstand as he shut the TV off. He looked to his left, chuckling a bit when his eyes landed on the petite redhead that sat beside him, her hands still covering her eyes.

He tapped her arm lightly. "Cat, the movie's over. You can open your eyes now."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Beck laughed. "Yes Cat, I'm sure."

Cat slowly took her hands away from her eyes, looking around her room. She giggled and looked at Beck. "So how was the movie? I mean, what I didn't wanna look at."

Beck shrugged. "Well it wasn't _that_ scary…it was pretty good I guess."

Cat crossed her legs and sighed, biting her bottom lip. Beck could immediately tell something was troubling her; he knew whenever she got quiet something was on her mind. "Anything uh, you'd like to talk about?" Beck asked, raking a hand through his hair.

Cat bit her lip, looking down at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap. "I don't wanna annoy you."

Beck shook his head and smiled a bit. "You couldn't annoy me, Cat."

Cat blushed. "Well, okay. You know my boyfriend Derek, right?"

"What about him?" He inquired.

Cat heaved a sigh. "Remember in the movie? Like when Sarah and Mark were…" Cat blushed again; this really was an uncomfortable subject for her. "Snoodling?"

Beck nodded in understanding. He knew Cat was referring to the sex scene in the movie. But why was she asking him about it?

"What about the 'snoodling'?" Beck made quotation marks with his fingers.

"It's just that, well…l know that a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends do that, because it feels nice…but Derek and I never have."

"Oh," Was the only word Beck could manage. To be perfectly honest he was uncomfortable speaking to Cat about such a subject. It's not that he didn't want to help her out, but…

"Beck?"

Beck looked up as Cat's voice brought him back to the present. "Sorry about that, I guess I just zoned out…"

Cat giggled. "It's okay. But, um…well, Derek wants to 'snoodle' and do other things with me, but..I don't know…"

"Well if you're not ready to go that far yet, Cat, then he shouldn't force you to." Beck said, patting her arm lightly.

"No, I told him that I wanted to, and then I chickened out…" she said softly. "I want to, but I'm scared…"

"Cat, there's nothing wrong with being nervous or scared…" Beck tried to assure her gently. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he wasn't exactly fond of Derek, but of course he would never admit that to Cat, or anyone else for that matter. If Cat was happy, he was happy.

"Beck, do you think you could help me?"

Having only heard half of her statement, Beck looked over at Cat in confusion. "Help with what?"

"Help me practice. Like a rehearsal!" Cat smiled, liking the analogy she had chosen.

Beck's eyes widened as he understood just what she meant. "Wait, what?" He croaked, his cheeks growing warm.

"I thought that maybe if you'd help me with some things, then I won't be afraid to do it with Derek." She twirled a few strands of her hair between her fingers.

Beck blinked, he truly had no response for that. What if they got carried away?

"I-I uh…won't you be freaked out if I touched you?" He managed to say.

Cat shook her head. "You're my friend. And besides, I trust you."

Beck swallowed thickly. How in God's name did their movie night take such a sharp turn so fast?

"W-well, if you're sure." Beck ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. _Stop agreeing! This isn't good. It couldn't be._

Wordlessly, she nodded her head and moved closer to him, shocking him as she crawled into his lap and practically straddled him.

"Well, a certain kitten's not shy…" Beck said, not bothering to hide his surprise. _Oh, crap. She's never looked sexy before and now she's sitting on me. God, if you're real, help me now._

Cat giggled cutely, dimples and all, and that instantly made him smile. Before he knew it, her small hands were on his chest and she leaned in, their lips locking immediately.

At first, Beck tensed. It felt a bit odd to be kissing Cat, but he found that he enjoyed it—and maybe a bit more than kissing Jade. He felt himself relax at her touch, and he slowly reached his hand and secured it around her waist, pushing their bodies together a bit more.

_Just breathe._

Beck liked what Cat's lips felt like against his; he could detect that faint taste of her cherry lip gloss. Soon he found himself slipping his tongue out and pressing against her lips begging for entrance. Cat gasped as his tongue slipped past her lips, all whilst Beck kept a hand on her waist and moved the other to the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Cat reached up to entangle her fingers in Beck's hair. Things were going a bit fast for her, but she liked it. She liked kissing Beck, it was a nice feeling and it made her feel warm and tingly inside.

Cat began to softly move her hips (more so grind them) against Beck's lap, which only made the 18 year-old's jeans get a bit tighter. Beck wondered how in God's name did Cat know about the afore mentioned movements, but he didn't have time to say anything. They both enjoyed it and neither made a move to stop.

Images of Derek flashed across Beck's mind once or twice, but they quickly faded away as they both continued to get lost in the kiss. Beck could barely think straight; their lips were still locked but by now his hands had found their way under her shirt, his fingers gently stroking her soft skin. Cat shivered, feeling goosebumps. Nobody had ever made her feel this good before.

It was not long before he and Cat's shirts were off and cast to the floor. For a minute they broke apart, breathing heavily as they scanned each other's faces. Cat's lips were slightly swollen, but her smile made up for it.

"A-are you okay with this?" Beck asked breathlessly, gesturing to the fact that she was only wearing her light pink bra.

Slowly, Cat nodded. "I trust you."

Beck smiled crookedly, his fingers tracing her smooth stomach lightly. "You're beautiful."

Cat blushed, giggling. "Stop it, that tickles!"

Beck smiled mischievously. "Does it really?" He laughed, flipping her over on the bed (to be perfectly honest he has no clue how they got there) as he began to tickle her sides mercilessly.

Cat's high-pitched giggles rang out across the room as she struggled and squirmed. "S-stop i-it!"

Beck shook his head as Cat continued to laugh and scream. After about a minute he finally did stop, holding Cat by her waist as she tried to catch her breath.

"T-that was fun," She gasped, her brown eyes shining.

"I thought you didn't like being tickled?" He questioned.

"Not just the tickling part." She admitted. "The kissing and stuff…I liked it. I liked it a whole lot."

Beck's smile faded. What if Derek found out about them?

"Cat? Sweetheart, are you in there?"

Cat screamed and scrambled under the bedsheets as her mother's voice came closer and closer to the closed bedroom door. Beck froze in place, wondering what to do; Cat's parents didn't even know Beck was at the house.

"Under the bed, under the bed!" Cat whisper-shouted. Beck hit the floor and somehow managed to slide under Cat's small bed frame just as Mrs. Valentine walked in the room.

"Caterina..." She began, hand on her hip as she walked towards the bed. Cat pulled the blanket over her tighter—she couldn't very well let her mom see her without a shirt on. "Who's car is that outside?"

"Uh, I—it's um, Frankie's? Yeah." Her heart was pounding and then it nearly leaped out of her chest as she realized Beck's shirt was still on the floor. Hers, too.

"But Frankie doesn't have a car like that."

"It's new!" She insisted.

Beck scarcely breathed under the bed. Why couldn't Mrs. Valentine leave? _Go make cookies or something, woman!_

"Well..." He heard her say skeptically. "I'm gonna talk to him about it. I told him not to go car shopping without me." She then glanced about the pink carpeting. "And clean up these clothes off the floor before you go to sleep, alright?"

"Kay kay!" She plastered on a smile and waited until her mother left the room before letting out a breath of relief. "You can come out now, Beck!"

He squirmed out from under the bed and couldn't help but laugh when he saw how she was wrapped in a cocoon of bedsheets and blankets. "That was too close."

"You're telling me," She said, throwing the sheets from her upper body. "I, um...maybe you can sneak out the back way."

Beck nodded and grabbed his shirt from the floor, slipping it over his head and on. "Cat?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"In case you were worried, I liked kissing you too."

* * *

**tHINGS GOT A LITTLE RACY THERE**

**omg but I'm over 400 views for this story! *throws confetti* thank you guys a lot. I mean, reviews aren't as important (But I still welcome them) because I know you guys like it enough to stick it around.**

**I forgot about doing previews for these...oh well.**

**-aria**


	8. Tutor

"I'm never gonna get this right!" Cat wailed, putting her head down on the desk in defeat.

"Aw Cat, don't fret over it." Beck said, patting Cat's back comfortingly. He sighed, to be honest he had been growing a bit frustrated himself. This tutoring job he had taken to earn some extra money over the summer wasn't exactly the easiest thing he's ever done. Sometimes it was fun, other times it was a complete bore.

So far he was rather enjoying Cat's company in comparison to the other students he had taught earlier in the day. Her smile, her laugh, and even her pouty face when she got a question wrong—it was refreshing to see.

Beck raked a hand through his hair, clearing his thoughts. He adjusted his glasses (they were just for show, of course) before scooting a bit closer to Cat and looking at the sheets of paper that were spread on the desk.

"Okay, what exactly are you having trouble with?" He asked patiently.

Cat let out a sigh. "Everything!" She grabbed her textbook from the table, flipping a bit before pointing to a specific page. "But mostly algebra."

Beck raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? Algebra is pretty eas—" He then stopped himself, knowing how sensitive Cat was with certain things. He wasn't going to upset her.

"Here, let's see what we can do." Beck said as his eyes scanned over the page. He found a problem and pointed to it. "Okay, this part is relatively simple, Cat. You see this is how it works…" He went on to explain the various problems, their formulas, and ways to solve them. He had half-expected Cat to be distracted, but she surprised him by listening intently the whole time, her big brown eyes wide.

As he scribbled various solutions on a piece of lined paper, explaining them, and helping Cat to figure them out, Beck became conscious of the closeness between him and Cat. She was literally leaning into him, her long, silky red hair brushing his shoulder. And her scent…it was heavenly. A mix of strawberry shampoo and vanilla.

_Get a hold of yourself! _He scolded himself, feeling a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"..So, when you when you do it this way, the expression 3xy-6y+7x-14 becomes the result of (x-2)(3y+7)…right?" Cat's high-pitched voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Beck blinked, looking down at her sheet of paper. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah it does."

Cat gasped happily. "It does? Really?" She was beaming with a happiness that Beck had never seen before, and Beck couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself.

"Yes, good job Cat. Want to try another one?"

Cat giggled and clapped her hands together. "Kay kay!"

"There, another problem completed." Cat said after a while as she showed Beck the completed problem. After scanning over it, Beck frowned a bit.

"Um…actually, you almost got it right. When you factor it that way…" He made several gesturing motions with his finger across the paper. "The result is supposed to be (y-5)(y2+5y+25)."

Cat stuck out her bottom lip as she huffed. "See, this is why I don't get math! It's confusing." She muttered, irritated. Beck understood how she felt. Not many students understood math, especially algebra.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't get it at first. I had a hard time with algebra too." He said, rubbing her arm lightly. "But you've got the gist of it, and that's a good start."

Cat's smile returned. "Not only that, but I have the best tutor in the universe!" She giggled before leaning in and pressing her lips to Beck's cheek.

Beck blushed, trying to come up with something to say. Instead he just kept quiet, continuing to help Cat with solving the problems.

Who knows, maybe it would earn him another kiss.

* * *

**I realize it's shorter than normal but I really couldn't think of anything else to add. review please!  
**

**-aria**


	9. Content With You

"Introducing Princess Caterina Valentine of Kolaria!"

Trumpeted fanfare rang throughout the large ballroom as the guests silenced their conversations and turned their attention towards the gorgeous girl that gracefully entered their presence. The red-haired young woman smiled as she passed by the various guests, and they in turn curtsied or bowed. Once she reached the end of the room the crowd around her dispersed and the orchestra began playing a soft, romantic tune. Cat sat in between her parents, King Edward and Queen Joan at the large dinner table; her father kissed her cheek and her mother patted her hand.

On the outside, Cat was the definition of calm and happy. But on the inside, she was everything but. Tonight was not just another dinner party hosted by Kolaria full of dancing and delicious food—no, tonight was the night her parents picked a husband for her.

Having been born into royalty, Cat expected to be thrusted into the arms of a stranger at some point, but she never thought it would be so soon. She had had many suitors over the years and while they were in love with her, she couldn't bring herself to feel the same way. Her parents just took it as being stubborn and decided to intervene. But the reality was that she wanted to find someone who completed her, not just someone who had the material to be Kolaria's next king.

"Are you excited, darling?" Her mother whispered to her. "The gentleman should be arriving soon."

"I suppose so." Cat smiled politely at her mother. She wished her best friend, Jade was with her right now. Instead the dark-haired girl was serving as a nurse to those injured in the war between Kolaria and another kingdom. "Tell me, will I have to choose my suitor right away? I was hoping that I'd get to spend some time getting to know him."

Her father chuckled. "You will have plenty of time, dearest. The most important thing now is for you to choose someone. It is way past time for you to have a husband."

Cat begged to differ, but she kept quiet. She sipped on the glass of red wine in front of her, brown eyes roaming over the guests in the ballroom. What if her Prince was right here, amongst these people? She almost laughed at the thought of marrying a commoner. It wasn't that she was directly against it, but her parents would be furious. No, livid.

No future Queen had ever done it and Cat doubted she would be the first.

The double doors opened wide and in stepped Darius, one of her father's many aids. "King Edward and Queen Joan, may I present Prince Robert of Camden!"

Edward and Joan rose from their seats as the young Prince entered the room, plastering on gracious smiles. Cat looked him over and frowned slightly; this was the man her parents wanted her to marry?

"Caterina, please stand up." Her mother whispered sternly.

Cat audibly sighed and stood, forcing a smile onto her face. Robert greeted her parents politely, but with a somewhat proud air. As if they were his privileged guests, and not the other way around. When he came to her she had to bite her tongue before she said something unpleasant.

"Princess Caterina, I'm so grateful to finally meet you." Robert took her hand in his and bowed, placing his lips on her smooth skin.

Cat must have grimaced without realizing it, because her mother subtly pinched her arm. She smiled up at Robert. "Likewise, m'lord."

This was going to be a wild night.

* * *

Robert talked a lot about himself during the time Cat was with him. She didn't mind too much though, because mostly all of Kolaria and the other neighboring provinces knew everything about her.

But she was completely and utterly bored. Robbie (at some point, maybe after his third glass of wine he insisted she call him that) danced awkwardly, and the amount of fake smiles and laughs Cat threw his way was starting to irk her. Out of all the men she'd encountered, he was thus far the absolute worst.

And it wasn't that he was rude to her. She could tell he was smitten when they first locked eyes. But again, she didn't feel that connection. In the future, maybe they could be friends but she felt if she married him their marriage would be miserable.

"...But then I told my father he had no right to—"

"Robert, please." Cat wearily interrupted, squeezing his forearm a bit too tight. "I need a bit of fresh air, if you don't mind."

He blinked in surprise, and then smiled. "Of course, Caterina. I'll join you in a minute—"

"No, I meant alone." She huffed and then looked at her parents. "Excuse me mother, father." Without another word she dashed outside onto the balcony. She breathed in deeply, the air bringing immediate relief to her pinched nerves.

"Are you alright, m'lady? Your father sent me to check on you."

The voice seemed familiar and Cat turned around, dress swishing against the ground. It was Beck, one of her father's personal servants. They'd been friends ever since he was hired, and she loved spending time with him as much as she did Jade. They often talked late into the night about any and everything, and Cat admired him for being a good listener and being so down to Earth.

"I'm fine, Beck. Thank you. I just couldn't breathe in there." She smiled and rested her hands on the guardrail. He came up beside her and mimicked her position, staring up at the night sky.

"He seems like a bit of a nuisance, hmm?"

Cat laughed quietly and stared into his gentle brown eyes. "A little, yes. I never got into this arranged marriage business. It's ridiculous."

Beck nodded. "You should be the one who decides who you love. Someome as beautiful and humble as you deserves the best."

Cat prayed he couldn't see her cheeks turn red. "I...that's sweet of you, Beck. Thank you."

He smiled and, without warning, brushed a few pieces of her hair behind her ear. Cat shivered as his callused fingers met her smooth skin. She had cried on his shoulder dozens of times before, but never had Beck made her feel like this.

"I...I should head back inside." She whispered, breaking his gaze. Suddenly she wanted to be in his arms, feel the warmth of his embrace. And if she was honest, she'd always wanted that, but was too scared to admit it.

"Cat, wait. Please." He said quietly once her back was to him. She stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I just...I don't know. I've been seeing you these past few days and I could tell you were scared. And you have no idea how much I wanted to hold you and tell you it'd be okay."

Her eyes welled with tears and she didn't know why. Why couldn't all men be like him? "I'm afraid I don't understand." But she did. Beck was in love with her. She could see it in his eyes and although she should've been surprised, she wasn't. It was bound to happen.

"I love you, Caterina. I know it's insane, but...you're everything to me. That's...that's also why I came out here. I couldn't let you marry that Prince. It sounds selfish, but I don't know what else to say. Just please say you love me back. Please."

Cat didn't respond at first. She could see her parents through the glass doors, talking to various people, probably trying to explain her rude departure. She saw Robbie, sipping on yet another glass of wine. And it made her realize that this life was not for her. All she needed was right behind her.

She turned around and rushed forward, arms going around his neck and connecting their lips together. What she felt in that moment was everything her parents had been trying to find for her but failed every time. Marrying a commoner would be insane, but she didn't care.

Princess Caterina was finally complete.

* * *

**I AM YELLING OMG MY BABIES**

**-aria**


	10. Under The Stars

"Have you ever thought about running away?"

They're lying side by side in her backyard on a cool summer's evening, gazing out at the stars up above when, after many minutes of silence, she asks him that question. Her voice is so soft that at first he isn't even sure if he heard her in the first place. Yet and still he answers her.

"Running away?" He repeats, confused.

She shook her head. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. It would solve some of my problems."

He smiles a little. "What problems, Cat? Yesterday you were just saying you loved life."

She subconsciously twirls some of her hair between her fingers and sighs. "I just…I don't know. My brother is getting crazier everyday; school's been getting more strenuous lately…I can't help but feel alone sometimes."

He turns on his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he stares at her. "But you're not alone. You've got me, Jade, André, Robbie and Tori."

For no apparent reason, she laughs. "I know, I know. But running away seems like it'd be easier."

He shakes his head. "Aw, c'mon, girl. You're Cat Valentine. You're a sweet, kind and very nice girl. If you ran away everybody would miss you."

She sighs heavily, deciding not to reply.

He reaches out and touches her forearm. "You know you can count on me, Cat. I'm here for you no matter what, got that?"

She turns to face him, smiling. "Thanks, Beck." She then turns back to the sky, the grass crunch slightly underneath her, and then suddenly gasps in delight. "Beck, look! It's a shooting star!"

He sees it glide across the sky at the very last minute and smiles. "Cool."

She claps her hands together and squeals in delight. "Now you've gotta make a wish!"

Beck raises his eyebrows. "Um, aren't we kinda old for that sort of thing?"

Cat sticks out her bottom lip, a small frown forming on her face. "Aw…pretty please, with sugar on top?"

Beck finds that he can't turn down those cute puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay. But only because it's you." He closes his eyes and mumbles a few words under his breath. After opening his eyes again he smiles at her. "Okay, your turn now."

She smiles her biggest smile yet, making his heart flutter. "Kay-kay!" Within seconds her eyes are closed and she's mouthing her own words. As he watches her he can't help but think that she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

Her eyes pop open and she looks at him. "What'd you wish for?"

He playfully nudges her ribs. "You know I can't tell you. Or else it won't come true."

Cat sighs. "If I tell you then will you tell me?"

He shrugs. "Sounds good enough to me."

The next thing he knows she's scooted all the way over to where he's lying in the grass. Before he can blink her lips are on his, kissing him softly.

Beck can't really believe that she's kissing him, but before his mind did anything to make him back out of it, his fingertips are gently going through her hair as he kisses her back tenderly.

To him it's _way_ too early, but after a few seconds they've broken apart and their first kiss comes to an end. Her cheeks are flushed red, and she has a soft smile on her face.

"I guess I just made my wish come true."

Beck stares at her, smiling. "You are amazing."

She giggles, and then gently grasps his hand and intertwines her small fingers with his larger ones. She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs contentedly.

"I love you, Beck." She whispers in her most serious voice.

Beck presses his lips to her forehead. "Love you too, babygirl."

The crickets continue to serenade them as a silence falls over them. Soon after however, she's talking again.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

He gives a low chuckle, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, they are. But they've got nothing on you."

That earns him another kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating :/ I've run out of ideas for oneshots, so drop me an idea and maybe I'll do it. Idk.**

**-aria**


	11. Proposal

It had been a long day for twenty-one year old Beck Oliver, and it wasn't even half way over yet. He had spent over two hours shooting for one of his latest movie projects, which had taken a lot out of him. He hated that he had missed Cat's concert downtown, but in a way he was glad—it gave him more time to put his plan into action.

Today was the today he proposed to his girlfriend, Cat Valentine. He'd had the idea rolling around in his brain for a while, but it was only now that he actually had the guts to carry it out. Cat meant everything to him, and he knew by now that she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

After making a quick stop at the apartment, Beck got in his truck and headed towards André's house. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Cat's number, knowing she was probably packing up and waiting for him to pick her up.

The phone rang a few times before his girl picked up on the other line. "Hey, babe!"

Beck smiled, loving the happiness in her voice. "Hey kitten, what's up? And how'd the concert go?"

Cat laughed a bit. "It was amazing, everyone was so nice and sweet to me." She then sighed. "But I wish you could've been there."

"Yeah, me too. But rehearsal kinda ran overtime and so…"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm fine!" She said quickly, not wanting to upset him. "Besides, when we get home we can just relax and stuff like that. So when are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, Cat, about that…I'm not gonna be able to pick you up." He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled up to a stoplight, trying to remember what he was supposed to say. "Something came up with uh, André, and he needs me at his house now. Besides, I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Oh, well I can have Jade or Trina come get me, that's fine. But dinner? Can't we do it some other night? It's been a long week and I just wanted to spend the rest of the day at home—"

"Cat, please!" He interrupted her quickly, trying to hide his desperateness. "I uh, it's my treat. A-and since you've been working so hard I just wanted to do something special for you. And it's that new Italian restaurant we've wanted to try, Luigi's. Please?"

A bit of silence passed before Cat sighed in defeat. "Okay, we'll go. But I'm going home first so I can change."

Beck smiled "Great. Have Jade drop you off at around 5:00. I'll be outside waiting for you, okay?"

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye kitten."

After hanging up, Beck let out huge breath of relief. His plan was working perfectly so far.

* * *

"Okay, you guys know what to do, right?" Beck asked both André and Robbie as he tossed them their costumes.

André nodded. "Yeah, you're gonna call my phone when you and Cat are at the restaurant, and that's when me and Rob come in."

Beck smiled a bit before looking over at Robbie. "You got that, Rob?"

Robbie bit his lip, seeming a bit nervous. "I mean, I guess so, but…isn't this kind of cruel? I mean, I don't want to hurt Cat and if we do this she'll be really upset—"

"Look, Robbie—" Beck placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's _way_ too late to turn back now. Cat is probably already on her way to the restaurant now, and if I'm not there this whole thing will be a disaster…and I don't want that. I need this to be perfect. And I'm gonna need you and André's cooperation, okay?"

Robbie nodded. "Okay."

"Beck, what about the other people in the restaurant?" André asked. "Won't they get scared when me and Rob come in?"

Beck shook his head. "Don't worry, I've got that all taken care of. Just know that the only person who has no idea what'll be happening is Cat."

Robbie nodded again, a determined look on his face. "C'mon, let's do this."

* * *

Beck was very nervous as Cat waved goodbye to Jade and hopped out of the car, quickly walking towards the entrance of Luigi's and closer to him. As she walked over and hugged him, he silently prayed that everything would go according to plan.

"Hi," She greeted, pecking him on the lips.

Beck smiled back at her. "Hey kitten, you look beautiful as always."

She blushed. "Thanks. Ready to go inside?"

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Yeah, let's go."

Luigi's was a small and cozy place snuggled in downtown Hollywood. Lowly lit lamps hung from the ceiling, creating a homey atmosphere for Beck, Cat at the other customers.

After a minute or so of waiting, Beck and Cat were seated in a small corner booth towards the back of the restaurant. Two cinnamon scented candles placed in the middle of the table gave off a lovely aroma, and with the soft violin music faintly being played in the background the whole scene was very romantic.

"This place looks great, Beck." Cat commented as she smiled, her brown eyes shining brightly. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Cat." Beck winked and grinned at her, which made her cheeks red as she studied her menu.

Soon a perky blonde waitress arrived at their table, giving them water and a basket of bread for the table.

Beck quickly ordered the spaghetti and meatballs and iced tea for his drink. He was thankful for Cat's indecisiveness when it came to choosing things; it just helped everything along even more.

Seeing that Cat was still preoccupied with her menu, Beck immediately seized the opportunity. He looked over at Manny, who was the manager of the restaurant and one of the main people helping him out. The balding, middle-aged Italian caught Beck's eye and nodded, signaling for him to go ahead.

Beck coughed awkwardly as he pretended to drop a spoon onto the floor. Cat glanced at him briefly, but didn't pay the action much attention.

"Oh, sorry I'll get that." Beck mumbled. He carefully slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed André's number. He put it to his ear, waiting for it to ring at least two times before hanging up—which was the signal for André and Robbie to come to the restaurant.

"Beck, what are you doing down there?" Cat asked curiously as she bent down and looked under the table to see what her boyfriend was doing.

"AHH!" Beck cried suddenly, jerking his head up, which only resulted in him hitting hard against the underside of the table. This however caused the bread to roll out of the basket and onto the floor, and the water glass spill all over Cat's dress.

Cat gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes went wide with surprise.

Beck groaned, rubbing his head as he surveyed the mess he had made. "Oh man, I'm so sorry…"

"Beck, _what_ were you doing?" Cat asked, not really angry but more so upset.

Beck fumbled around with his words. "I uhm, well you see I was just trying to—"

"Alright, everybody put your hands up and get on the ground!"

Beck looked towards the front entrance of the restaurant and groaned inwardly. Two familiar figures, dressed in ski masks and all black clothing stood by the door holding some type of weapons and pointing them at everyone.

Beck groaned, his whole plan had been ruined by his own clumsiness. He sighed, ready to call the whole thing off—but before he could do that Cat had latched onto his arm and was practically screaming at the top of her lungs.

"BECK, HELP, IT'S ROBBERS AND THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!"

Beck was about to tell Cat to calm down and explain his whole plan, but a light switch clicked in his brain. He didn't have to abandon the whole plan. Things could still work out, if he did them right from now on.

As the "robbers" went around and collected the various purses, wallets and watches from the seemingly terrified patrons, Beck thought back to Robbie's words: _"Isn't this kind of cruel? I mean, I don't want to hurt Cat and if we do this she'll be really upset…"_

"I said, gimmie your wallet dude!"

Beck looked up, snapping back into the present as he looked up at one of the men. He quickly dug in his pocket and handed it to him. After quickly giving the men her purse, Cat squeezed Beck's hand so hard he thought he would lose circulation in a few seconds.

"Hey!" The second guy, who was a bit shorter than the first one piped up, pointing to Beck. "I see something else in your pocket, hand it over!"

"No, I won't." Beck said, which only made Cat gasp in horror.

"Beck, what are you doing?! Give it to him!" She cried.

Again, Beck refused. "I said no."

Cat was near tears by then. "Beck, please just give it to him, they're gonna kill you!"

Beck shook his head. "I'm not going to give it to them, Cat!"

"Why not?!" She yelled.

"Because I'd rather give it to you!"

A cloud of silence hung in the room. Cat stared at her boyfriend, her eyes now holding tears and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'd rather give it to you." He said again, much quieter. He got down on one knee and pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket. Cat's eyes widened as her gaze fell on it, and she was stunned to silence.

Beck awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. "Look, all of this—this whole robbery thing, it was all a setup! I set this up for you, Cat—" He paused, allowing André and Robbie to remove their masks. "And it was a stupid idea, but I couldn't think of anything else!"

Cat gasped in surprise, looking at her friends. "André and Robbie?" She then looked back at Beck. "But I'm confused, why would you go to all this trouble?"

Beck sighed. "I love you. And love can make you do crazy things. I know I scared the hell out of you, and I'm sorry for that, but…I was hoping this would make up for it." He opened the box to the reveal the 8-karat sparkling silver ring.

Cat covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at it. "It's beautiful…"

Beck smiled. "Not as beautiful as you are." A few people in the room 'awwed'. "I know I'm gonna sound terribly cliché, but…Cat, you mean the world to me. If you weren't in my life, life wouldn't be worth living. You're an amazing girl, and I'm proud to be your boyfriend, but…I was wondering, if maybe you'd let me be your husband?"

The silence that followed didn't last for very long; Cat squealed and smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Of course I will."

Everyone in the room clapped as Beck let out a breath of relief, taking hold of Cat's hand and slipping the ring on her finger.

Cat was crying as she wrapped her arms around Beck's neck and kissed him passionately. Beck encircled his arms around her petite waist and brought her closer to him, deepening the passion and love between them. Once the need for air became necessary, they broke apart.

"I love you, Beck." Cat whispered, smiling softly.

"I love you more, Cat."

After sharing another kiss, Cat put her lips next to Beck's ear and whispered seductively, "But that trick you pulled…you're gonna pay for that tonight, mister."

Beck grinned. "I'm so looking forward to that."

* * *

**YAY LONGER STUFF! :D this was so cheesy ugh bye**

**-aria**


	12. Morning, Darlin'

Cat awakes slowly, each of her senses one at a time. First is sight; the bright and warm sunlight that's streaming through the window and into her chocolate brown eyes. The second is smell; the faint scent of cologne and rose petals fills her nostrils, which instantly makes her smile. Third is taste; the kisses of a certain Canadian seducing her the night before was forever burned on the inside of her mouth. That's followed by the sense of touch; the warmth of his body pressed against her own, and the tight arm around her waist—protective, making her feel safe and secure.

And finally there's the sense of sound; Beck's soft and steady breathing in her ear, which immediately confirms that this isn't all a dream.

Cat rolls over and wraps her arms around Beck's chest and drifts back to sleep.

Beck awakes immediately upon feeling movement. His senses slowly adjust as he does in the bed. The warmth of the petite woman in his arms, the faint scent of her jasmine perfume, the sound of her calm breathing, and the sight of her red hair and smooth ivory skin.

He smiles as he rolls over, quickly bringing his mouth to hers, savoring the taste of strawberries and pure sweetness that's going to be with him forever.

As they break apart Cat sighs and falls into his warm embrace.

"Morning, kitten." He murmurs into her hair.

She smiles back. "Morning, babe." She reaches out to run her small hand through his wild black hair. "You look even handsomer than last night."

He chuckles. "Thank you, m'lady." He says in his best British accent, which makes her giggle.

"How do you feel?" She asks as she stretches her arms.

He smiles. "Never better, now that you're with me." He leans forward and pressed his lips to her neck, which elicits a soft moan from her rosy lips. When he pulls away she makes a little whimper.

"You're such a tease, Beck." She says with a small grin, shaking her head.

He laughs and runs his fingertips through her hair. "Well, I try." He then grabs her hand, studying the diamond ring she's wearing. "I like that."

"I like it too," She says softly.

He looks up into her eyes, which are full of love. "Are you happy? I mean, _really_ happy?" He's dead serious as he stares at her.

Cat reaches up and cups his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. "Nothing else could make me happier, Beck Oliver. _No one_ else could make me happier, no matter how much they tried. I love you, and I'm proud to be your wife, even if it's only been 24 hours."

"I love you too," He whispers before leaning forward and covering her lips with his own.

So far, it's the best morning of their lives.

* * *

**Yeah...not sure if you can tell that I've lost inspiration for these. I"m currently working on a full-length Cabbie story (don't hate me Bat fans) so I'm trying to put all my time into that. I'm sorry :/ I will be putting up another one on Sunday, hopefully, it's already been written. **

**-ac**


	13. Want U Back

_**In which Beck is Nathan Sykes and Cat is Ariana Grande and I dON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE THIS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE**__** BYE.**_

_**NOTE:**_

_**This chapter contains sexual content (it's not like rough sex, but y'know they still do it) so if you have a problem with that, turn back now. Or just wait till the next oneshot/drabble. That's also why I bumped the rating up to T. Just a heads up! Now enjoy.**_

* * *

"Cat, you're not serious..." The lump wedged in Beck's throat was starting to hurt, and no matter how hard he swallowed it wouldn't go away. His mind was racing as he tried to comprehend what his girlfriend, whose back was facing him, had just said. "Tell me you're kidding."

Cat sighed deeply and tried not to break down right then and there, and that was why she couldn't bear to look at his face. She felt almost dirty repeating the words that she never imagined she would say to Beck: "I think we should break up."

You know that sinking feeling you get after hearing something awful? It's like someone takes your heart and starts to slowly disassemble it, regardless of your protests. Even though somewhere in your soul you have an inkling of hope that things will turn out okay, you know that they won't. They can't.

"But why?" He asked, voice desperate as he stepped closer to her, hand gently touching her shoulder. She felt that spark, that _something_, but it wasn't as strong as before and she shrank away. "Is it something I did? Something I said? If so you know I'll apologize right away, I swear..."

"Beck, we're hardly with each other anymore." She whirled around, curls swishing as she finally faced him. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. "It's just how it's been lately. The bigger we're getting the less time we have...and even when we are together we're tired or jet lagged or we're arguing over stupid stuff. I can't live like that."

Beck raked a hand through his hair. She was right, but he was always the optimistic one even when they both knew where things were headed. "It's been almost two years...I can't give you up, kitten. You're everything to me, you've always been."

Cat rubbed her arms, bit her lip and looked down. "Am I really?"

She'd brought it up again, and Beck cringed inwardly. The rumors that had swirled over a year ago, when while on The Wanted was on tour Beck had spent some time with a very dedicated (and pretty) fan named Ana. It was nothing big; they'd taken selfies at meet and greets, each one more personal than the next.

But Beck made sure he affirmed that he was still very much in love with his girlfriend. He never cheated, but every media outlet said otherwise...Cat didn't fully believe the accusations but she was wary, and since then things didn't quite seem the same.

"You're going down that road again?" He dared himself to take both of her hands in his, and thankfully she didn't object. "Cat. You know me, babe. I would never do anything to hurt you. Yes, I made mistakes but I thought...I hoped...you'd trust me."

"I do trust you, Beck." She began to lift up a hand to touch his face but stopped herself, as if he were off limits. "It's got nothing to do with what happened last year. The thing is..." She wrung her hands together. "You know how my past relationships have turned out. Robbie and I grew apart, Danny cheated, and Evan...well, you know. We're different, you've treated me like a queen...but I really don't want to take that chance. Especially with the way things are turning out." Her voice broke unexpectedly and the tears fell rapidly. "I love you, so much, but I just think we need a break. Please."

Beck didn't speak for fear of a break down. No words were said as he turned his back and exited the room.

The second the door closed Cat collapsed onto the bed began to sob uncontrollably, mentally kicking herself repeatedly at the decision she just made.

* * *

In the months that followed the separation, media outlets gobbled up the latest gossip like a starving man during Christmas dinner. Beck's mood was affecting the rest of the boys and whenever he was seen with a member of the opposite sex rumors would spark. Evan had secretly re-followed on Twitter, and the fan bases acted as though a tornado had whipped through them...it was chaos.

Hotels in Paris—Paris in general had always been a favorite of Cat's to visit. But being able to sing there as a part of her world tour was frankly surreal. Most of the concert nights she sang songs from Yours Truly but more from the latest album. One was called "Ridiculous" and she'd specifically written it about Beck, when they were still together. Every time she sang it, the pain in her heart was renewed and her mind's eye took her back to that horrible day.

Still, she had her fans. They were enough, right? People kept hounding her; trying to see if she was going to move on, maybe date Justin Bieber or another guy. But she made it clear that she wasn't ready to date again. It was all about the music.

Cat was worn out after another long concert night, so she and the crew had gotten a bite to eat and taken it back to their hotel. The phone call came well into the night, when everyone was asleep. She hadn't brought herself to delete Beck's number from her phone, so when his picture came onscreen her heart practically leaped into her chest. As not to disturb anyone (though for some reason she failed to notice she was now the only one inside) she stepped out of the room, down the hall and into the stairwell doorway. "Beck?"

"Hey..." His voice sounded strained, like he'd been singing too much or crying. "I'm, um, glad you picked up. I thought you wouldn't want to."

"I'm glad you called." She replied, the mere sound of his voice relieving her. "I just...I can't do this anymore..."

Pause. "Me either...I think you should turn around though."

Cat didn't blink twice. Heart racing, she leaped up and bolted for the end of the hall, where Beck was just coming out of the elevator. How many times had he surprised her like this since they'd been together? She had honestly lost count but right now it was her favorite one. Their bodies collided, the love and their feelings almost instantly were rekindled, and that day back in New York when they first got together came through full force; Beck's arms wrapped around her petite frame and her arms around his neck.

When their lips met it was like their first kiss—it was pretty much like walking on air initially, magical and unbelievable at the same time. In a matter of seconds tongues clashed in a battle for dominance, fingertips gripped locks of hair and calloused hands met soft skin. Moans were bit back although it was the hardest thing in the world.

Somehow Beck was up against the wall with Cat's legs wrapped around his waist, an involuntary grind from her making his jeans a bit tighter. They were making out in a hotel hallway, but they didn't care because they needed the one thing they'd been so long without.

_Each other._

Their lips made a popping sound as they parted, the need for air necessary soon after. Beck was the first to speak up. "I'm so sorry, Cat. I hurt you even if I didn't want to admit it. You didn't deserve that and I-"

"Shh, don't." Her voice was airy as she tried to catch her breath, lips slightly swollen. "We both screwed up but it's okay now. Promise we'll never do this again."

"Promise." He nipped at her ear lobe and trailed kisses down her jawline and eventually found her neck. "I love you so much, babe."

"Take me." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

Somehow they'd managed to do another make out session in the hallway before finally realizing that, even at 2am, it would be better to go inside the room. Beck practically kicked the door open, shut it with his heel, and then laid his beautiful girl down on the king sized bed.

His hands traveled under her silk pajama top, tracing invisible patterns on her stomach while their lips found each other once more, the kisses more feverish, more intense. Neither of them were virgins personally, but they'd never actually gone this far in their relationship. But the moment was perfect; they'd missed each other so much, but beyond that they craved each other's touch—something they'd been so long without.

"Hey, are you sure about this, babe?" Beck pulled pack for a moment, their breathing mingling as his eyes searched her face. Gentleness, that's what he was all about and he definitely didn't want to rush things…then again, she was being as seductive as she was beautiful, so naturally the temptations were there.

"If I wasn't you wouldn't be on top of me right now." They both laughed quietly and Cat ran her fingers under his shirt, feeling his toned muscles. "I love you, but more importantly I trust you. I'm ready to go this far with yoiu..." She then tugged at the hem of his shirt with her left hand, a smile on her face. "Now take this stupid thing off."

He chuckled and she felt the rumble against her chest as he removed his shirt and cast it to the floor, in front of the bed. Her hands caressed his face, reuniting their lips once more, the kiss deepening almost instantly. Their tongues met and soft, satisfied sighed emitted from their mouths. The bed springs squeaked a bit louder as Beck slightly lifted his upper body off the bed, lips still attached to Cat's as he straddled her gently. A shiver went down his spine as she ran her fingers through his hair.

When their lips parted Beck lowered his head, planting butterfly kisses from her cheek to her jawline, eventually finding her neck. He found a sensitive spot and ever so softly bit down on the skin; when Cat let out a deep, almost uncharacteristic moan he smiled to himself. He was definitely doing this right.

"You're so beautiful." He didn't know when she'd taken off her shirt but he wasn't complaining, especially since her bra was nowhere to be nowhere to be found. The bed squeaked as hips bucked, pleasure points were found and lips connected— for the millionth time no doubt—in an undying but wordless conversation of love.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, feeling spent even though they had yet to reach the end. Cat's hair was spread out over the pillow and her face glowed, even in the early hours of the morning. Admittedly she was a bit nervous but she didn't want to bail out now, for it would seem childish.

"I'm ready." She smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you so much, Beck."

"I love you so much more." He returned the smile and she held her breath as he slowly slid inside of her. There was a slight wave of pain that made her wince, and Beck's smile dropped like hot coals. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

She opened her eyes slightly and blew out a breath. "I'm fine, honest. Just move."

The thrusts started slow, and cautious as well, the pain melting almost instantly as pleasure washed over Cat's body. He rocked with her, quietly trying to moan but unable to keep entirely silent because, to be blunt, it felt so good. Her nails dug into his back as she arched her hips and his hands gripped her petite frame. The breathy sounds of their voices bounced off the walls as they came closer and closer to their climaxes, so many thoughts running through their heads but the first one being how much they didn't just love each other, but they were in love.

"Beck, _God._.." Cat half moaned and half yelled her boyfriend's name as she came down from her high, and she could've sworn that she saw starts. They kissed again, hard, before he pulled out of her and collapsed on top of the mess of sheets.

"That..was...amazing. You were amazing." Beck was the first to speak, still out of breath but feeling like he was on top of the world. She blushed deeply and rolled over, cuddling into his side. His strong hands wrapped around her waist, pulling them closer together.

"I love you so much." She mumbled into his neck, ready to succumb to the voice of sleep that was calling her name. "I'm so happy we're together, I mean that."

Beck kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "You're my everything...and I love you ten times more."

A few minutes later the young couple fell into a deep slumber, content with each other's presence, knowing that unless they both went insane, they'd never split up again.

* * *

**Oh Lord I've never written a sex scene with them. I feel like they'd more so make love as opposed to just going at it. Lol, idk. I shipped Nariana so hard and I miss them so I wrote this. Sorry for typos :x**

**-ac**


	14. You Belong With Me

**A/N:**

**Just letting you all know I'm bringing these oneshots to an end following this one. I can't seem to write anything for Bat anymore. Maybe I just don't ship them as much as I used to, or nobody is really giving this story any attention. In any event, I hope you enjoyed reading them. :)**

* * *

_I remember when we broke up_

_Saying this is it I've had enough_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you "needed space"…what?_

Beck sighed, shutting off the radio as he continued to drive down the rain soaked highway late that afternoon in New York City. He was indifferent to Taylor Swift, but that song wasn't exactly helping his mood right now—mainly because it always reminded him of Cat Valentine.

The long time friends, much to their friends' surprise began a relationship shortly after the graduation at Hollywood Arts. For a while they kept it a secret, but eventually they announced their relationship to the others, who happily accepted them.

Unfortunately for them, things spiraled downhill at a fast pace, and due to a rather petty argument the practically inseparable couple had parted ways. Both Beck and Cat had in fact made a deliberate effort not to speak to each other. The only time they had to was because of the apartment they shared—and Cat had already begun packing her bags, intent on staying with Jade.

_"You're acting like a little kid!" Andre had told him earlier that afternoon. "You and Cat need to stop the silent treatment and get back together already."_

Beck in fact did want Cat back, but he didn't want to be the first one to admit it. He would wait until Cat said something first.

* * *

Cat bit off a small piece of her scone before answering the text on her phone. She laughed a bit at Andre's words before quickly typing her reply and then sending the message. She sighed, looking around the dimly lit coffee shop, thankful that people weren't bombarding her, asking her for pictures and autographs. It wasn't that she didn't love her fans, she did; it was just that, once in a while she wanted some time to herself.

Cat Valentine had made singing a full time job during and after college. She'd put out an album that soared to the top of the charts and garnered her eventual worldwide recognition. She sighed and sipped more of her drink. Somehow, her mind always managed to drift back to a certain black-haired guy. No, not Robbie. In fact, it was Beck. Cat found that breaking up with him hadn't exactly been the best decision. Her Twitter followers were always asking her questions that she didn't want to answer, and often time it got on her nerves.

_"Why did u and Beck break up?"_

_"You and Beck need 2 get back 2gether!"_

_"Cat, what's up with you and Beck?"_

Annoying was an understatement.

Still, even what with the ignoring and the tension while Cat tried to move out of the apartment, neither of them had yet made a move to even elude to the fact that they wanted to get back together. Cat had vowed to herself to stay tight-lipped until Beck said something first.

Having finished her little dessert, Cat stood, grabbing the small paper bag as she walked over to the trashcan to throw it away. It just so happened that another customer was doing the same thing. Inadvertently they bumped into each other while walking back to their respective seats in the café.

"Oh, excuse me—" Cat began, ready to apologize to whoever it was. She stopped, and blinked as she laid eyes on the face of her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh…hi Cat." Beck said awkwardly, his lips curling in a tiny smile.

Cat nodded curtly. "Hey. You're here?" Cat then mentally face-palmed. It was perfectly fine for Beck to be there, it's not like she owned the place.

"Yeah, I just dropped by for a muffin, see?" Beck held up the small bag in Cat's face.

"I noticed." Cat offered a feign smile.

A few more awkward seconds passed before Beck spoke up again. "Hey, um, I know this sounds a bit weird but…do you maybe wanna hang out? I mean, I'm not doing anything really…"

Initially Cat wanted to reject the offer, but she decided against it. What would be so bad about it? It's not like they were on a date…

"Sure, let's go." Cat replied, smiling genuinely this time.

* * *

What had initially began as a quiet afternoon of fun turned into a night out in town for the two of them. Surprisingly enough, no complaints were made. They took a ferry ride, stopped by Lombardi's Pizzeria for dinner and were as of now eating frozen yogurt as they walked by a small pond in the park.

What was "definitely not a date" sure seemed like one.

"And then Andre goes and tweets people to ask me for my social security number." Cat chuckles, shaking her head as she finishes telling her story.

Beck laughed. "He is so crazy."

Cat nodded in agreement as she ate a few more spoonfuls of her cold treat. "You know what's crazier?"

Beck shook his head. "No, what?"

"The fact that we've spent the whole day together and neither of us has tried to kill each other."

Beck's smile faded a bit. "Yeah, that is crazy isn't it?"

Both of them fell silent as they went to go sit on a park bench. Spending the day together had made them both realize the same thing: they never should've broken up in the first place.

"Cat—"

"Beck—"

Cat chuckled a bit at their simultaneous exchange. "Go ahead."

Beck smiled a bit. "I was just going to say that I really enjoyed our time together today. It was nice."

Cat nodded. "It was. I miss hanging out together."

"Me too." He agreed, gently resting his hand atop Cat's. Cat looked down at their hands before looking back up at Beck, and before anymore was said their lips connected in a soft kiss.

For something that wasn't a date, it surely ended like one.

* * *

**Corny, I know. Sorry for typos :X. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Aria**


End file.
